


we were lovers

by TrixieBastard



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieBastard/pseuds/TrixieBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a weird little not-poem thing inspired by an image I saw that said, "We were lovers / We can't be friends". It's not great, but oh well, I'm forcing myself to post it here anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	we were lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little not-poem thing inspired by an image I saw that said, "We were lovers / We can't be friends". It's not great, but oh well, I'm forcing myself to post it here anyway.

She missed how he used to make tea in the mornings.

 

He missed the smell of her shampoo on the pillowcases.

 

She missed the sound of him humming in the shower.

 

He missed how her eyelashes would flutter against his when they kissed.

 

She missed the evenings of music and laughter and lingering embraces.

 

He missed the feel of her arms around him as he drove down the road, their helmets making conversation impossible.

 

She remembered how he’d lost his temper once and smashed her favorite record.

 

He remembered how she would sometimes question his feelings for her, even after three years together.

 

She’d seen the immediate regret in his eyes, but she couldn’t (wouldn’t) forgive him.

 

It was like she didn’t trust him, not completely.

 

She remembered the night they first went to bed angry with each other.

 

He remembered how quiet the next morning had been, neither willing to apologize.

 

Suddenly the smallest annoyances became the biggest problems.

 

They stopped talking _with_ each other, and instead talked _at_ each other.

 

They crumbled.

 

They dissolved.

 

And when their friends asked, as they inevitably did, they could only

shrug and think of the other and sigh and say,

“We were lovers, and now we can’t be friends.”


End file.
